te recuperare
by kagome cullen16
Summary: inuyasha le fue infiel a kagome con su hermana, kagome desaparece, el arrepentido esta decidido a esperarla y reconquistarla, kagome regresa dos años después pero pareciera que no fuera la misma... pd- al principio va a ser desde la perspectiva de kagome pero después va a ser desde la perspectiva de inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

-kagome mi amor perdoname hablemos- me dijo mi ahora exnovio ,no lo puedo perdonar me fue infiel con mi hermana, me duele mucho yo creia que me amaba -de que tendriamos que hablar te vi revolcandote con mi hermana ya no hay nada mas que hablar esto se acabo inuyasha- le dije dolida y enojada

-pero...- intento hablar inuyayasha pero no aguante mas y sali de la casa corriendo no pare hasta llegar a una claro de un bosque que habia cerca

-porque inuyasha-susurre llorando mientras me acostaba en el pasto, pasaron unos minutos hasta que senti un fuerte ruido cerca mio, me levante y ahi vi a un puma, asustada empeze a correr el puma se tiro encima mio y empezo a morderme es tanto el dolor que mi garganta no responde, el puma empezo a retroceder y se fue ahi senti una mano en mi mejilla, un hombre de piel palida y fria me estaba mirando sonriendo paternalmente ,se acerco a mi oido

-tranquila vas a estar bien- me susurro para despues acercarce a mi cuello para morderme, senti mi sangre arder es como una tortura

-va a pasar el dolor hija, ahora solo duerme- me dijo tomandome una mano despues de unos minutos me desmaye de el dolor...


	2. mi nueva familia

**ayudarian mucho para seguir, si dejan por lo menos 3 comentarios sigo jejejeje**

**-ya esta despertando- dijo ese hombre tan extraño empeze a abrir mis ojos,ya no sentia dolor era como si no me hubiera atacado el puma, mire a mi alrededor ya no estaba en el bosque, es una casa de paredes blancas y perfectamente decorada, me senti muy extraña puedo ver cada detalle perfectamente **

**-kagome se que estas confundida pero yo te lo voy a explicar todo hija-me dijo ese hombre acercandose a mi-mibueno este es el segundo capitulo ojala les guste y dejen sus comentarios me nombre es carlisle-**

**-que me hizo?¡-le pregunte ahi me di cuenta que estaba gruñendo pero era un gruñido como de animal o algo asi.**

**-te salve, pero para hacerlo tuve que convertirte en vampira-me dijo tranquilamente carlisle**

**-imposible los vampiros no existen-respondi nerviosa **

**-si existimos-dijo carlisle sonriendome -vas a tener cambios kagome, los vampiros como nosotros no comemos como los humanos tampoco dormimos, pero tenemos rapidez y fuerza sobre humana bueno ademas de la inmortalidad y no envejecer claro jeje-**

**-voy a tener que tomar sangre humana?- le pregunte asustada **

**-hija nosotros tomamos sangre animal, hay muchos vampiros que toman sangre humana pero nosotros no-me respondio tranquilizandome en ese momento aparecio una mujer, tiene los mismos rasgos palidos de carlisle,ellos vestian de forma informal de colores claros que encajaban perfectamente con el interior de la casa**

**-hola me llamo esme-me dijo sonriendome**

**-y yo emmett-dijo un hombre que entraba por el ventanal tenia el pelo negro y rizado y su cuerpo parecia de lebantador de pesas**

**-y yo alice-escuche atras mio me di vuelta rapidamente , era una chica que me miraba alegremente su cabello era corto rebelde cada punta señalando a una direccion -perdon te asuste?-me dijo sonriendome**

**-solo un poco alice- le respondi sonriendole, ella me daba confianza **

**-bienvenida, me llamo jasper- me saludo un chico que estaba al lado que carlisle y esme tenia el cabello color miel y casi igual de musculoso que emmett pero mas alto y delgado**

**-ya dejen de acosarla-dijo una chica entrando a la habitacion su babello rubio caia como cascadahasta la mitad de la espalda- por cierto me llamo rosalie-**

**-todos..-dije sin saber que decir**

**-si kagome todos somos vampiros-me dijo alice tomandome una mano **

**-ahora ya no puedes regresar con tu familia humana kagome- me dijo seriamente carlisle-cuantos años tienes por ciento-**

**-16,pero porque no puedo regresar con mi familia?- le pregunte asustada**

**-eres neofita, no podras controlar tu sed y puedes hacerle daño a tu familia-respondio carlisle **

**-que voy a hacer entonces?-pregunte preocupada **

**-te voy a adoptar, como lo hice con rosalie ,alice, jasper,emmett y edward-me dijo sonriendo de nuevo**

**-bienvenida a la familia kagome cullen-dijo esme abrazandome**

**bueno este capitulo fue mas largo, ojala les guste y dejen sus comenterios , son gratis jeje recuerden por lo menos 3 rewiev o no sigo jejejeje okno**


End file.
